


What You Didn't Know

by Lady_Risa_Targaryean_Stark (Serendipityruki17)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Humor, LadyNoir - Freeform, Reveal Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipityruki17/pseuds/Lady_Risa_Targaryean_Stark
Summary: In which Plagg accidentally deletes an important picture in Adrien’s phone, and Adrien tries to recover it. But he doesn’t just get the picture back he also recovers an apparently deleted voicemail that he has never heard before until now. (Adrien hears Marinette’s deleted voicemail).





	1. Deleted Message

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this recently while I was writing my other MLB story and thought why not make a humorous story where Adrien actually hears Marinette’s call message.

“Plagg!” Adrien couldn’t believe his Kwami as he stared at him with his mouth hanging open.  He felt something inside him internally screaming no.

Plagg knowing he was screwed, but being Plagg gave a simple “Whoops.”

Ignoring Plagg, Adrien snatched his phone trying to find an ‘undo’ button.  Anything to recover that image. “No, no- Plagg!” Adrien stared dumbfounded at his phone, losing hope.

It was gone.  The picture didn’t even last a whole day before it was gone. 

Plagg sighed. “Relax Adrien, so the picture got deleted, you can just ask Ladybug to take another picture with you. I don’t see the problem,” the kwami said flying slightly above Adrien’s head.  “If you ask me the real important thing here is that I’m starving and I don’t see any camembert anywhere.” The kwami swerved through Adrien’s room looking-or rather sniffing around for a piece of camembert.

Adrien groaned, burying his head into his bed.  

Get another picture? As if Plagg didn’t know how much he struggled just for Ladybug to agree to take the picture with him.  He’s been trying to get a picture with Ladybug for months now. He can still recall all his fail attempts.

_“M’lady I have a favor to ask-”_

_“Hold your tongue kitty, we got another situation to deal with right now,” and with a swing of her yoyo she was gone._

….

“ _So remember that one time-”He tried again the next week_.

_“No now Chat!” Ladybug replied hastily. “The akuma must be in the wristwatch! Come on!”_

…

_“Pound it.”_

_“So Bugaboo now that we are out of immediate danger I’m FEEline like it’s the perfect time to ask you if you would do me a favor of taking a picture with me,” He tried again a month later right as his ring beep and lost another paw._

_“Better save it for later,” Ladybug smiled coyly. “You’re about to change Chat Noir. See ya Chat.”_

…

_“Ladybug how about that picture-” He tried again suggestively as Ladybug was tied in her yoyo.  Hanging upside down._

_“Now?” Ladybug frowned back at him._

_“Why not? I want proof that you’re falling for me for the future,” Chat Noir grinned looking up at her, spinning his steel staff around. “So what do you say?”_

_“I say-,” she released her yoyo so that the string coiled back in place, in the process hitting Chat Noir in the head. “Lucky Charms!” She called out the conversation dropped._

….

_“Just one picture won’t hurt.”_

_“Not now Chat!”_

…..

_“Just say cheese,” he tried taking a surprise picture with his phone._

_“Got to go Chat!” Ladybug apologized before her great escape_

…..

_“Meow- I look pretty good today don’t you think Bugaboo?”_

_“Ugh,” Ladybug facepalmed._

_“Good enough to take a picture at. Last longer right?”_

_And that’s exactly when it started to rain._

_“Ah Kitty, didn’t you know black cats have bad luck,” She grinned before leaving._

…..

_“How about today,”_

_“No sorry-”Ladybug apologized. “Later.”_

….

_“So….” But when he turned she was gone._

…

Again and again he couldn’t get his picture until finally today he did.

_“Guess there’s no real threat,” Ladybug mentioned when they scouted the area and found it was just a false alarm._

_“It’s not a complete waste of time M’lady,” he said. “It’s a lovely night. I believe you owe me a favor.”_

_“You’re still on about that!” Ladybug groaned. “Why do you even want a picture of us Chat?”_

_“What can’t I have a picture of our purrfect chemistry?”_

_“Oh no, are we starting with the Cat puns now kitty.”_

_He grinned. “Princess you wound me- you know my puns are clawver and hissterical.”_

_“Oh God, please stop.”_

_“I might pawsibly stop if you agree and take a picture with this lonely cat,” He trailed off._

_“Ah fine! Anything to stop the puns!”_

_“Really!” He was suddenly caught by surprised, he practically expected Ladybug to find a way to avoid it again. “Awesome!” He grinned widely, pulling out his phone he had been bringing separately and hiding ever since he thought of taking a picture with Ladybug.  Today was his lucky day.  He got the camera ready._

“ _All right,” Ladybug said walking next to him.  He was the first to put his arms around her shoulder, but he smiled wider when Ladybug did the same to him._

_Today really was his lucky day. Their faces came together to fit the camera of his phone and he squeezed her shoulder tighter. Both were smiling into the camera. In three seconds he snapped a picture of them._

_“There,” He grinned happily saving the picture. He will never delete it._

_“Catch you later Chat Noir,” Ladybug stepped back waving._

_“CATch you later M’lady,” He grinned as he heard Ladybug groaned as she swung away._

_He happily went back to his home._

_“Claws out Plagg!” Adrien had just uttered when Plagg said. “What’s with that cheesy smile! Let me see the picture!”_

_Happily content, Adrien placed his phone on the bed. “Ah we are meant to be she just hasn’t realized it yet Plagg”_

_Plagg had moved on top of the phone accidentally his tiny foot landing on the delete option only too late for Adrien to stop it._

_“Plagg!”_

And here he was now, feeling absolutely hopeless. It would take him forever to get Ladybug to agree to take another photo with him. Adrien groaned again. 

“I see I’m not getting my camembert then,” Plagg muttered before landing right next to Adrien. “If you ask me it’s simple just take it to a phone shop. Don’t they store all your information in the sky or something like that,” Plagg suggested.

“It’s called the cloud Plagg,” Adrien sighed into his bed before the idea dawned to him. The cloud! Of course, he can recover his picture there.  Maybe if he could hack into his memory system he could get the picture back. He just needed someone who knew about technology. He stood up suddenly thinking it through.

“Max! That’s it!” Finally, relieved wash over Adrien.  He knew Max could figure out a way to recover his deleted pictures and he was a friend he would keep the contents in it secret. “I’ll ask him tomorrow.”

“Now that that is settled can I have some camembert now! My stomach is eating itself!” Plagg groaned dramatically.  

“Now I understand why you’re the kwami of destruction Plagg,” he muttered before opening his jacket so Plagg could hide in it. “You destroy everything you touch.”

“It’s a talent,” Plagg shrugged going in as Adrien left to the kitchen to find some camembert.

* * *

 

The next day Adrien approached Max minutes before class. He explained how he accidentally deleted a picture he photoshop of Chat Noir and Ladybug yesterday and was trying to get it back for a newspaper he was submitting it to.  It was a faulty lie but Max seemed to buy it as he agreed that he could recover any deleted pictures he took ever in his phone easily.  Adrien just had to wait until later for him to return the phone.

“Thanks man! I owe you,” Adrien tried not to show how relieve and happy he was now that he was going to have the picture back.

“No problem, I too would do anything to retrieve a picture of Chat Noir and Ladybug-even if its photoshop. I’ll hand you your phone back by the end of the day. You’ll recover everything you lost.”

As the day progressed Adrien tried being patient. But he was anxious to get the picture back.  Sure he might be slightly over reacting. But he worked hard to get a picture of his lady and him together.

So finally when the end of the day came and Max was waiting for him he couldn’t hold back his content.

“You did it?” He said already unlocking his phone.

Max nodded, pushing his glasses up. “Yes. Now in order to get your picture back I had to expose all your internal storage,” Max explained. “Meaning everything you deleted in your phone is back in your SD card, I set up a folder for all deleted items. You can just redelete them but you’ll have to go through them yourself.”

“Oh man I can’t even tell you how thankful I am Max, really thanks.”

“Sure thing.”

As soon as Max left, Adrien looked at the deleted folder in his storage. As soon as he clicked it 598 deleted items showed up.  Adrien groaned realizing he would need to go through each file to find the photo since they were all named in codes like IMG34759.

“Ooh that’s a lot of files,” Plagg commented the obvious now on his master’s shoulder.

Adrien narrowed his eyes. Somewhere in his phone there’s a photo of his princess and it doesn’t matter how many files he will go through, he will find it. “Better get started then,” Adrien said positively clicking on the first file that took him to an image of a picture he deleted a long time ago because he didn’t like how he came out in the camera.

“Sure, but can we eat first,” Plagg murmured his ears inclining down as he stared at his master’s phone redeleting pictures, music, notes, and other files. 

Even to the late hours of night Adrien continued redeleting files into his phone.

 He yawned as he only had 200 files left.  Almost. 

“Ugh this is taking forever I can’t get any sleep!” Plagg complained now flying above Adrien’s head towards the phone. “Let me pick the file! Here this one!”  He clicked on the file.

“Plagg don’t-” Adrien got interrupted when the file started playing automatically.

“It’s gone to voicemail...-,” he hears a familiar voice saying. “Hello-uh-’’A nervous short laugh escaped at the other end. “Adrien’s voicemail uhh this is Marinette-” Marinette? Adrien frowned as the message continued. “-who uhh has a message for you, of course, cuz it is your phone so umm ah….-“ She laughs abruptly  before rapidly spluttering out “Callmeseeyoulaterbye!”

Adrien looked over at Plagg confused. When had Marinette called him? He couldn’t even remember. But the voicemail wasn’t over.

“What? What did you expect me to say,” Marinette voice sounded a little more distant now as if she was farther away from the phone and talking to someone else. “Hey hot stuff this is Marinette I’d ask you to a date to a movie but I have such a crazy crush on you that the only way I can talk to you without foaming at the mouth is over this stupid phone. Pretty ridiculous, right?”

* * *

 


	2. Respond Pending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR THE FEEDBACK!! GENUINELY YOU ARE ALL SO AWESOME! EVERY LAST SINGLE ONE OF YOU! SENDING VIRTUAL LADYBUGS. Poor Marinette, after all her hard work of deleting the message I go destroying it. Lesson to learn: Don’t steal other people phones kiddos.

Silence followed immediately after the message, broken only by the unexpected laughter of a certain small god of destruction.

“HAHAHAHA!” Plagg laughed, holding his stomach as he did so, and wiping a single tear from the corner of his eyes. The kwami didn’t know what he found more funny at that moment the ridiculous love message he just heard or his master’s expression once he heard it.  That was one of the corniest, cheesiest thing he has ever heard _, and they blamed Plagg for loving cheese_. Yeah right.

“Play it again!” The kwami laughed harder when he turned and saw that Adrien’s whole face was redder than a tomato, his eyes dilated twice their original size, and his mouth was literally hanging open in utter shock.  

Plagg pressed the same file again.

“P-Plagg!” Adrien stuttered out, awakening from his statue form, he snatched his phone away, but again he was unable to prevent Plagg hand from reaching the file again. Adrien’s ears were still ringing with what he heard before, not even sure what to think of it himself. Had he really just heard those words escape through… _Marinette’s voice?_  

Marinette _-_ the sweet, loving, beautiful, shy girl that sat behind him in school-that Marinette!

“…What? What did you expect me to say,” the message inevitably replays. 

Adrien sat up in his bed.

 “Hey hot stuff this is Marinette-”

_Hot stuff?_

_HOT STUFF?_

_HIM?!_

Marinette had called _him_ hot stuff? Adrien’s blush returned hearing it again, automatically his hand reach to rub the back of his head nervously. An instinct he acquired whenever he was nervous around someone, despite the fact that aside from his annoying kwami, he was all alone.

He still couldn’t believe the words _hot stuff_ were even uttered by Marinette. Why was he having such difficulty even imagining her saying it.  Like he couldn’t picture it. Even worse than trying to picture Marinette saying  hot stuff, the following words that came with the message is what truly shock him.

_“I’d ask you to a date to a movie but I have such a crazy crush on you that the only way I can talk to you without foaming at the mouth is over this stupid phone. Pretty ridiculous, right?”_

Adrien didn’t even know how to process that completely. He was just so confused.

A moment later the sudden realization of what this message implied hit him.

“M-Marinette has a crush on me?” he stuttered slightly once again, whispering.

“No duh genius, I think that’s what she said,” Plagg chuckled.  “Do you want me to play the message again.”

“Marinette…has a crush…,” Adrien-still in some sort of denial repeated now getting up from his bed. He began pacing. “On… _ME!?”_

Impossible, Adrien wanted to refute.

 A series of flashbacks of every conversation he held with Marinette go through his brain. “She hated me,” he clearly remembered the gum incident. “I thought she was scared of me,” Adrien confessed as he remembered her stuttering. Sometimes it took him a while to understand her, but he didn’t think her stuttering was a result of having a mad crush on him, he just thought Marinette was just terrified of him for some reason. 

“Only you would think a girl stuttering in front of you means she’s scared of you,” Plagg answered sitting on Adrien’s pillow, smirking, clearly enjoying the whole fiasco.  It was only until then that Adrien realized he was speaking his thoughts out loud.

The blond boy narrowed his eyes at the kwami.

“Oh really, what makes you so sure Plagg.”

“I happen to be a love expert,” Plagg said smugly.

“You? A love expert?”

“Didn’t you meet this girl just after I came into your life?” Plagg replied.

Although half right, Adrien gave Plagg an unconvincing look, not buying it, instead he returned to the other matter at hand.  “All this time…she had a crush… on me,” Adrien scratched his blond locks, unsure what to do.

How should he take it?

Plagg sighed rolling his eyes. “And you say I’m slow Adrien.”

Adrien lips tilted in a frown, looking back at his phone. What will he do now? How should he take this unexpected declaration of love? It’s not like he didn’t like Marinette. He did like her. He thought his friend amazing, beautiful, and genuinely cool. Heck he even thought her pretty cute, but he never let himself consider her more than just a friend.

Because his heart was too busy being occupied by someone else.

Wait- He suddenly realized something else. He looked back at his phone. Something that was only coming back to him now.

 The message had been found in the deleted folder. 

“When did Marinette send this? And why haven’t I heard it before until now? Why is it here in the deleted files if I never heard or deleted it before?” Adrien mentioned to Plagg, even more confuse now.

But the only respond to Adrien was the slight snoring from the self-proclaimed love expert, kwami of destruction, and lover of camembert.

Adrien turned to see Plagg already curled in his pillow sleeping.  “Gee you’re a lot of help Plagg,” Adrien mumbled focusing back at his phone. He clicked on the options in his phone, looking for details.  That’s when the information came railing in. The date it was received, the date it was deleted, the time of both actions, and Marinette’s phone number.

The date surprised him.  It was only a couple months ago, Friday May 8th but he remembers that day clearly. It was the day Ladybug and Chat Noir had to stopped that extremely phony Chat Noir impersonator-Copycat.  

Is that why he hadn’t answered her call?  He tried to remember more about the date.

The date also fell on a Friday- Fridays were reserved for fencing practice.  Based on the time the voicemail was received he had been in fencing practice.

The memory now came to him. That’s right, that was the day he had been busy because the Mayor was honoring both Ladybug and him for saving Paris by presenting a statue, but at the same time he was in the middle of fencing practice.

_“Uh…Plagg! You pig!” Adrien had exclaimed seeing the mess Plagg made in his duffel bag._

_“You got one new message,” Plagg said cheekily with a giant smile, extremely satisfied, as he had just eaten the whole piece of round camembert.  Plagg burped a second later._

_Adrien being slightly frustrated grabbed Plagg by his head and moved him away from his phone. “Move please so I can check my voicemail.” Adrien then unlocked his phone checking his call log first to an unknown number. “Hmm…don’t recognize this number,” he murmured before swiping his phone to run a quick check on the time.  “Oh no! Now we’re late, time to transform Plagg!”_

That was also the day he thought he forget his phone at fencing practice and he went back to get it.

_“Where is it?” Adrien searched through his bag for his phone, knowing he left it there, it couldn’t be gone unless…-He suspiciously looked back at Plagg, accusingly._

_“What are you looking at me for?” Plagg responded back defensively. “I didn’t eat it. I swear!”_

_Of course not, Plagg only eats camembert_ , _Adrien thought before picking up the house phone to see if he had dropped it or misplaced it somewhere in his house. So he dialed his number. He waited but didn’t hear anything in return.  The only thing he heard was his own voicemail answering him.  “Agh it must still be at the gym,” he concluded, before snatching Plagg right as he was about to devour his third piece of camembert for the day and running out his room towards the gym._

_But he never found his phone that day. He had searched everywhere in that gym and his stuff but found nothing. He figured someone probably stole his phone._

_“Maybe you dropped it somewhere,” Nino said the next morning at school, while he explained his lost phone._

_“Well if I did, then whoever has it found it in the boy’s locker room. I was checking my voicemail in there during fencing practice,” Adrien explained as he dropped his bag next to him and took a seat. He took out his homework papers.  A moment later he heard a rumble as his bag dropped behind him, and turned. “What in the-“ He saw his phone then. He picked it up a moment later.  “I already look in here a thousand times!”_

_He knows he had, he even remembered emptying his whole backpack back at home.  And yet his phone was right here in front of him._

_“You need some time off, hey I know let’s go to the movies tonight,” Nino eagerly offered._

_Maybe Nino is right, Adrien decided not to think about it further, after all he had gotten his phone back, what did it matter now. The conversation shifted and Adrien never thought back on the voicemail._

_I didn’t delete it,_ Adrien thought confused, setting his phone aside now, his Chat Noir instincts kicking in and telling him something sounded fishy to him.  The voicemail was deleted on the same day that it was recorded.

Although how it was deleted still confuse him, there was only one thing clouding his mind.

Should he let her know he heard the message? After all it was directed at him.

Yeah right. Adrien could practically picture the conversation now _.  Hey Marinette! So I deleted an important picture that I needed to get back, one thing led to another and I heard the voicemail you left me months ago where you know, you um creatively spurted your love for me no big deal, and oh I know you have a crush on me and that’s actually cool b-because you’re awesome and I think you’re amazing but I-I’m in love -no I mean I like…someone else… it’s actually…-ha you’ll laugh….but I have a crush on…. Ladybug.”_

 Adrien groaned covering his eyes now with the base of his arm.  She’ll think him an idiot then for liking Ladybug.  She’ll realize then what a dork he really is. She’ll think he is only saying it as another way to reject her and he just couldn’t do that to Marinette.  To another girl, sure, but there was something in Marinette that made Adrien rethink everything he thought he knew about her. He admired her. 

He couldn’t reject her but is it fair to her if he pretends like nothing happen and she continues to have a crush on him when he likes someone else? 

Ah! Why can’t life ever be easy for him?

He knew that rejecting her was the best thing to do, but his heart plummets at the thought of hurting Marinette that way. He sighed and rolled over to his side thinking how he could do it without hurting her badly but each thought led to a regretful scenario.  He turned to his other side now, still thinking it but still he didn’t like any of the ideas- he turned again and for the rest of the night with very little sleep Adrien twisted and turned in his bed just thinking of Marinette and when he finally fell asleep, he swears he barely closed his eyes before his alarm rung.

***

* * *

 

Adrien got to school just a few minutes before class started. He was anxious. He finally decided this morning he had no choice but to make it clear to Marinette that he like someone else, no matter how awful it was to tell her. He had to do it. 

“God I feel like I’m going to be sick,” Adrien comments to himself as some of the other students are piling in the class.

“Oooh Romeo has butterflies in his stomach,” Plagg teased, peeking from his jacket. 

Adrien shoved Plagg back into his inner pocket. “Plagg hide.”

“Morning,” Nino yawned setting his headphones aside as he sat next to Adrien.

But Adrien didn’t pay his best friend much attention, instead he looked at the dark hair pigtailed girl walking right behind Alya.  She was smiling back at something Alya was showing her on her phone.  They walked into the class where Marinette’s light gray/blue eyes turned to look at him, a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

Before Adrien knew what he was doing he stood up abruptly, facing her.

“Uh Marinette-!”

The students all turned their attention to Adrien.

But Adrien mouth didn’t seem to function properly anymore.

God! He needed to get a grip. He was Chat Noir! He was suave and smooth, could flirt with ease, and yet right now he was tongue tied.

_Cat got your tongue_ \- his Chat Noir side thought snidely. 

“O-Oh hi Adrien, how morning are you-I mean you are morning-no I uh how you are?”-Marinette stammered, recklessly.

_“The only way I can talk to you without foaming at the mouth-”_   The words from the message came back to him then.

“Marinette,” Adrien tried again, his throat suddenly felt itchy as he looked at her.  He can’t- he can’t do it. “I need to…I-I…,” he laughed nervously, his hand etching to the back of his neck.   “What I mean is I want to talk to you about…-”

“M-M-Me,” Marinette eyes widen, leaping back hard enough that Alya had to steady her from falling back, her eyes glazing.

He can’t do it…he can’t- the words repeated in his mind.

“Ah…s-sure, Okay a-b-bout?” Marinette continued to stammer, but a dreamy smile tilted in her lips, and her cheeks colored darker.

The next words died at Adrien’s lips, because the next moment a new possessed Adrien spluttered. “I actually wanted to tell you that…-if you’re free we should go to the movies sometime you know.”

_“WHAT!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, this silly story still continues as I’m not just planning to make the voicemail thing revealed. But more. Also let me know if you guys would like some Marichat scenes too. I start classes next week but I’ll try updating within a one/two week range as long as you guys are reading.


	3. Rejection Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Sorry I was having problem updating this on A03 so sorry for those who tried reading this earlier)  
> Hello again! Sorry for the waiting a bit, college classes get you straight to work sometimes so I had to work on this in parts. Anywho, thanks for the feedback! Keep it coming because I love it! Here’s the rest and prepare yourself. Oh and so I will include Marichat scenes in this story that means I will have the love square in this story with lots of laughs in between for all four.

"WHAT!"

 

That's exactly when Marinette died…-an aspiring fashion designer, holder of the ladybug miraculous, funny, brave, clumsy, lovable- she will be missed terribly by all her classmates and her caring parents- or at least that is what the blue raven hair girl herself imagined at that moment.

Her knees wobbled as if she was about to faint and if it wasn't for her best friend standing behind her, pushing her back up when she was about to slant down, she probably would've.

Marinette heart practically exploded at the magical words her crush just spilled, almost thinking it unbelievable.

Strike that previous comment, it was definitely unbelievable! Her mind was in a state of euphoria. She suddenly wanted to start triumphantly jumping up and down, and singing happily until the whole world saw how happy she was. But even with that side of her celebrating, another small part of her was still in confuse denial. 

"M-M-M-M-M-M-Me-" She stammered again, even more recklessly pointing to herself in shock.

Adrien's own eyes were wide in surprise too as if the declaration shocked him too, he slowly nodded in return. His cheeks were diming to a shade of red. "Ah. Y-Yeah, if that's…okay with you," he releases a small nervous chuckle.

Marinette's smile widened loopily, she was in heaven. Adrien just had just ask her out, the words repeat in her mind like the heavenly choir of a church.

ADRIEN AGRESTE HAD JUST ASKED HER OUT! HER! O.U.T - Ahhh-, she thought dreamily feeling like fluffy goo, unaware that both of them have been standing there staring at each other awkwardly without saying anything at all, while their classmates had their eyes all glued to them in anticipation.  
...

Alya slightly punched Marinette on the shoulder for her to snap out of the trance she was completely captured in.

"Marinette," she urged in a sharp whisper, giving her deadpanned look.

"Huh?" Marinette slowly turned around still dazed.

"Ahem… _girl_ ," Alya eyes darted to Marinette, then Adrien, and back to Marinette with strict emphasis, she was trying hard to communicate with Marinette through verbal cues that Marinette was not picking up on.

Marinette's eyebrows arched confused, trying to pick up the cues. Her best friend kept looking between her and Adrien as if she was forgetting to do something so obvious. Until Alya practically had to mouth.

Answer him!

Oh…OH! Marinette finally realized what her friend meant. She had been so stoke from Adrien asking her out that she almost forgot to even give him an answer.

Her limbs reacted then. "Yagh-Yes! Movies I'm with okay -er I mean movies with you- sure!" She squeaked at the end, sheepishly smiling. Her hands waved in front of her fumbling. She couldn't believe what a mess she was at this instant. Sure, she had a tendency of turning into a bubbly stammering mess but she thought she had gotten better at it, especially in the last couple of months where she was getting better at forming complete sentences around him. But apparently today was not one of those days as it seems her mouth had gone on complete malfunction mode.

"Okay," Adrien replied smiling back at her, hesitantly. "I'll…see you then." With that he sat back down quickly.

"Aha… yeah of course sure," Marinette replied, miraculously getting that sentence out right, as one hand almost started waving automatically back at him, until she had to use her other arm to grasp the other down. " _Heehee_."

At her side she saw Alya shaking her head in a mix expression of disbelief and contained excitement, before gripping Marinette's arm to move her now, pulling her abruptly to their seat. " _Ooooh_ Girl! Did I just hear what I think I did," she whispered loudly over to Marinette, as she dropped Marinette in her seat.

_It's unbelievable._ Marinette thought to herself.

"He asked me out." Marinette said still in dazed, she sighed. "Pinch me Alya I'm dreaming."

Alya laughed. "It's no dream girl, he TOTALLY asked you out! I was there," Alya said enthusiastically, shaking Marinette's arm in excited glee that only got interrupted when the teacher and Chloe entered through the classroom. Marinette was thankful that she wasn't around a couple seconds earlier.

"No I asked for Chanel not Prada!-" Chloe was talking on the phone angrily as she walked in. "No! Are you serious? Do you know who I am? Excuse you! My daddy is the mayor of Paris-"

"Ms. Bourgeois please turn off your phone, class is about to begin. I hope everyone had a good morning," Ms. Bustier said already opening the textbooks, unaware that half the class was already gossiping on what just happened between Marinette and Adrien. Distinctly Marinette could some of her classmates.

"See I knew he would ask her out! Pay up! I win this bet," Kim said to Ivan who groaned.

"But based on my calculations I first knew he would ask her out eventually so I win," Max intervened.

"It's not going to last. I mean Marinette is way too good for him," Nathaniel commented in the back of the classroom, bitterly.

"Aw isn't it just so cute! They're perfect for each other-" Rose whispered with a tone of a dreamy giggle.

"It is really romantic," Mylene agreed.

"I just can't believe it. Am I the only one that thinks that was out of the blue?" Alix stated confuse.

"Cool," was Juleka's most elaborate answer.

In her purse, Marinette felt Tikki moving jubilantly. She could hardly wait to tell Tikki the good news, although Marinette suspected that her good hearted, gentle Kwami had heard everything and she was throwing her own party in her bag, just like Marinette heart is too.

* * *

  
                                                                                                                                      
_Oh God, what have I done?_ Adrien thought in flustered panic as he sat back down, deciding to look straight at the board as if he were in deep concentration, but in reality he was definitely far from it. This wasn't how he originally plan his rejection.

What happened?

One moment he was determined to let her down easy, tell her that they needed to talk somewhere privately, and he would just confess that he knew about the crush, but he would find a way to tell her that he did like her, but only as a friend. That it wasn't her fault, it was his because his heart was claimed by another amazing girl with spots.  
That was the plan but then everything changed in an instant. When her beautiful eyes had locked on his and he finally saw the way she was looking at him.

He was such an idiot, what had he done? He just made everything worse.

"Man, just when I thought I knew you well enough," Nino playfully clasps a hand on Adrien shoulder, proudly. "But dude, was I wrong! My boy actually got game! Congratz Adrien!"

Adrien smiled quickly at his friend, hiding the crashing worry that was overcoming him. He could overhear his other classmates whispering about it. It was dawning on him now- the reality.

Instead of rejecting Marinette- he had asked her out on a date.

He mentally face-palmed. Leave it to him to make the situation more complicated than it has to be. He covers his face with his hands. But there was a genuine reason why he had asked her out at that moment too. Part of him wanted to. He wasn't the type of guy to brush off a friend like Marinette so easily, without so much as giving her at least a shot. Just because he asked her out on a date it didn't mean that he would ask Marinette to be his girlfriend.

In her voicemail, he recalls Marinette had wanted to ask him on a date to the movies. He would give her the date, that at least he could do. He'll give her the best date. Then he will tell her the truth about his feelings and hope that she understands. If it's the Marinette he thought he knew, he knew she would understand.

Uncovering his hands, he distinctly heard Plagg in his jacket trying to hold back his laughter, but a few cackles escapes through. Some a little too loud for comfort. Adrien purposely slap part of his jacket, where he felt Plagg was located, roughly to shut him up.

"Oww!-heyghdm-" Plagg's muffles were barely audible.

"Ms. Bustier!" Adrien suddenly called, raising his free hand while the other was still grasping part of his jacket firmly. "Can I be excused to the restroom?"

"Make it quick Mr. Agreste," the teacher sighed, already used to Adrien disappearing during class.

"Sure thing," he replied quickly, practically dashing towards the outside of the classroom.

Adrien didn't let go of his grip from his jacket until he reached the guy's restroom and checked that it was empty. He opened up his jacket for his Kwami to fly out. 

"AHH YOU MONSTER!-I COULD HAVE DIED!" Plagg gasped for breath, reaching for his stomach, dramatically. "I have never been more terrified for my life!" He laid on his back, arm stretched out wide out on Adrien's shoulder with his eyes closed as if he were truly dying.

Adrien sighed, knowing well enough that Plagg was overreacting. With a small tilted up smile, Adrien pulled out some camembert and just like that Plagg was resurrected to life. He darted to the cheese faster than he has ever seen him before.

Plagg ate happily now. All instantly forgiven. In between his eating is when Plagg decided to ask his master. "So you decided to ask her out, shouldn't you be happy that you have a date kid?" The Kwami eyed his master curiously.

"You don't get it Plagg, I wasn't supposed to ask her out," Adrien admitted sheepishly. "How it happened wasn't what I was planning at all."

Plagg snickered. "Well yeah, that much was obvious."

"But it did happen, and now I have a date with Marinette."

Plagg grinned cheekily at his master. "I knew I sniff something more than friends that day you met her! Lovebirds didn't I tell you? I called it."

"Plagg you're sense of smell is all in the wrong things," Adrien's nose crinkled at the stench coming from the cheese. "Besides what about Ladybug Plagg? I can't just tell my heart to move to another, it doesn't work that way."

Plagg hmphed, rolling his eyes. His master was such a romantic when it came to Ladybug, yet look how disasterly he took that rejection/proposal. Bottom line his master was such a hopeless romantic. It was almost hilarious to Plagg how bad Adrien was in regards to girls, when after all he was popular attractive model.

Taking a last gulp of his camembert and with complete satisfaction Plagg asked,"What are you going to do then, lover boy?"

Adrien took a deep breath before trying to say determinedly. "I'm going to tell Marinette the truth after the date," although it sounded easy now, Adrien knew he was making it sound easier. He will just have to find a way to do it.

"You heartbreaker," Plagg accused, narrowing his green cat-like eyes.

"No, it's not like that I-"

"Sounds like something a heartbreaker would say-" Plagg murmured crossing his tiny arms, right as police sirens sounded outside from the window of the restroom.

"Hawkmoth-there must be an akuma?" Adrien mentioned, pulling himself towards to window, looking out to see the set of police cars zooming pass, right outside the gate of the school. Adrien sighed in relief. Truthfully, Adrien was thankful for a chance to think of something other than this whole situation.

"Plagg. Claws Out!"

* * *

  
                                                                                                                  
Spiraling his steel bar, Chat Noir jumped down onto the lower building of a rooftop to witness what had brought the cops racing over to the local Parisian grocery store. His eyes darted around the perimeter, trying to see if he could spot the akumatized victim.

Nothing out of the ordinary. 

Before he could make the final leap down, he saw police officer Roger, already having the person under custody, clearly unakumatized.

Just another false alarm, he realized now. These false alarms have been happening more frequently these last few months, and something in his cat senses told him it wasn't natural.

A distinct swish behind him perk his cat-like ears. He straightened, a natural wide smile spread through his lips.

"Good morning my lady," naturally his suave instincts kicked in when he saw Ladybug reel in her yoyo next to him, and he found himself bowing courteously towards her. "Sorry Bugaboo, you arrived a bit too late, there's no akuma. It's another false alarm." He explained. 

"Now kitty, you know you're the _puntual_ one, not me," She teased back, a little too happily.

_Puntual?_

Did she just make a corny pun…? He raised his eyebrows at her, noticing her cheeks were flourished under her mask in a pink hue, and her beautiful bluish eyes look particularly bright this morning. Her smile was so genuinely wide, his own heart skipped a beat just looking at it.

"Am I rubbing off on you my lady or are you simply in a good mood this morning," he asked her jokingly leaning forward into her close enough that if he leaned only a little more their foreheads would have bumped and maybe something more.

"Paws to yourself Chat Noir," She quickly pushed his head back from her, but instead of the annoyed look that usually crossed Ladybug's face whenever he made a move on her, this time she looked almost out of it, stuck in a blissful state. Almost as if she wanted to giggle for no reason at all.

Two puns in a row, was she all right? Chat Noir frowned, even more confused. It almost seemed like someone had given Ladybug a bubbly happy booster pill.

"What has you in such a _pawsitive purrfect_ mood M'lady," He had to ask.

"Looks like there's nothing more to do here then. Guess I'll see you later Chat Noir," Ladybug spun her yoyo ready to bolt out.

She seemed almost eager to leave as quick as possible, as if she couldn't wait to get back to her real life behind the Ladybug mask or maybe to someone- the thought suddenly occurred to him, his tail twitching at the thought of her being this way because of someone else that was not him.

"Wait-We're partners aren't we LB?" Chat Noir blocked her escape by stopping her yoyo swirl to a building.

Ladybug frowned back at him. "Sure. We're in this fight against Hawkmoth together Chat Noir."

He winced unable to help himself, he knew he had always been friendzone by her, but he figured that one day her feelings towards him might change. But so far they never had. Will they ever?

They were meant to be, he just knew it. He only wished she saw it too.

"I need your advice," he said retracting his staff. "It's about a girl."

A side smile pulled at Ladybug lips now. " _You_ have a problem with a girl? Chat Noir the oh so smooth flirt?"

Chat Noir shrugged. "A cat only has 9 lives and none of them have luck with girls," his easy tone shifted as he became serious. "There's this amazing girl I really love, but she has never shown to have feelings for me, she sees me only as a friend….-"He looked at her as he said this wondering if she got the hint. Ladybug only looked back at him, not giving away anything. "I thought I would wait for her to grow into liking me. I don't mind the wait as long as she did end up liking me back. But the thing is there's another girl who I just found out likes me a whole lot and she's….she's great too-she's so nice- and I like her…but I don't know what to do."

Ladybug hesitated to answer. Her expression showing a trace of sadness now. Adrien was starting to regret talking to her about this.

Then Ladybug smiled forcefully. "Chat Noir what if the girl you love is in love with someone else? What if she never replicates those feelings back no matter how much she likes you too. I think… I think you should let her go. I think you should give that other girl who likes you a try. You said you liked her too, maybe it doesn't hurt to try. Better than to pin against someone who will never love you back because her heart is taken already."

Their eyes locked with each other. All the words unspoken hanging between them.

"Is there really not a chance with the girl I'm after?" He asked quietly, his cat ears slanting down, almost in tune with his heart.

"I don't think so kitty, I'm sorry," she replied, throwing her yoyo to the rooftop chimney of the next building. She turned her back to him. "But she would want you to be happy and if that other girl can make you happy then why not at least give her a chance. You never know you might end up loving her too, maybe you'll find something better that you never saw before."

Yanking fast on her yoyo, Adrien saw the girl of his dreams now swing away.

"It's you Ladybug," he said brokenly. His own heart breaking.

He pulled his real phone out now, remembering the photo he had taken of them. With what happened yesterday and today, he hadn't search further into his deleted folder for the picture. But now he wondered if the fact that it was deleted was somehow a metaphor of their relationship.

His eyes went back to the file of Marinette's voicemail.

_You never know you might end up loving her too, maybe you'll find something better that you never saw before_

Ladybug had suggested.

Then that's what I will do, Adrien closed his phone, placing it back on his back pockets. He'll take Marinette on a date, he will get to know her, and he will figure out why his phone had been taken to prevent him from hearing that voicemail.

One thing was for certain, he knew his life now was not going to get any easier. After all he has his first ever personal date with Marinette Dupain-Cheng this Friday.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to make this chapter less cliffhanger-ish than the previous two because you guys had to wait. I love hearing from you guys! So please drop by and say something! Next chapter will be called CATastrophic date and it will have lots of Adrianette humor because those cinnamon rolls are just so cute and surprise, surprise maybe some Marichat :D.  
> And also for the wait guys, I’ll spoil another thing out of the many that Adrien will figure out in this story- Adrien is also going to find out of the poem that Marinette wrote him.  
> Stay Tune Miraculers ^^ and have a wonderful day! Much love!~


End file.
